(a) Field of the Invention lo The present invention relates to a spot welding system and an operation method for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spot welding system and an operation method for the same may increase the speed at which a spot weld may be completed regardless of size of panels through the use of separated upper and lower welding electrodes.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, several parts such as panels, roofs, pillars, side panels, flanges of opening portions for a vehicle body door and so on, are bonded by spot welding in the assembly line of a vehicle body factory. Spot welding is a welding method of bonding objects via a small concentrated weld, using electric resistance by applying electricity and pressure to weld together portions that overlap.
A spot welding device, for example C-type welding gun, is used for spot welding and typically includes a fixed electrode and a moving electrode on a gun body. The spot welding device performs spot welding on an object to weld, using electric resistance by pressing the object to weld supported on the fixed electrode, operating the movable electrode with an actuator, and applying electric resistance to the fixed electrode and the moving electrode.
However, the upper electrode and the lower electrode are connected by a welding gun arm, thus the size of the panel for welding is limited by distance between the welding electrodes and the welding gun.
Increasing entire size of the welding gun may overcome the above drawback, but welding gun may then be too big and heavy to manage. Thus, mounting the welding gun to a robot or operating the welding gun may be restricted, and welding speed may deteriorate. Thus, numbers of robots, costs for facilities, maintenance expenditure, space for equipment and so on may be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.